


my love is only for you: a destiel story

by ZankokunaJaaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankokunaJaaku/pseuds/ZankokunaJaaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean confesses his love for castiel but wow what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love is only for you: a destiel story

chapter 1

dean goes to castiel his eyebrow being alight with passion "cas I must tell you something" dean says

"wow ok" castiel says looking wiley

dean smoulders witgh good-looking "I am oin love with you" his voice says crying

castiel made surprise "dean really?" he whsipers in his trench coat dean nods solemly "yes" dean say

dean walk to him like a saddened model on dark opressive catwalk of life castiel thinks in his head 'wow dean is very attract' 

"den" cas whispers with voice

dean wrpas his arm around the angel in hug tears coming down his face like rain on the windows of his impa;la

but suddenly catiel pushes his away 

"no dean it is wrong I am supposed to be youre protecter not youre lover" he says cryingly

dean turns fastly his freckles looking angry with darkness

"but I locve you" he sa;y

cas looks at the dirtuy grounds "i......do love you to" tears

dean throw arouns to make hugs agaun but castiel is goned

"damn his angelic teleporting" dean says with teeth he breaths and walks to his car where sammy wiats

"where castle?" sam questions dan when he is sitting in the impala dean looks to sam with vengeful eyes and sam closes mouth sadly

 

chapter 2

 

dea n walks circles in dirty hotel samn and him are renting he suddenly sits down on the bed his face looking sad heartbroken "where have you goned too cas?" he whispers to the dusts

sam slams in with laptops in his tall handfs "we got trouble in arkanasas" sammy says cheery

dean gives him the cold look of a broken hearted man but sam doesn’t know

"three of people are dead and more will be dying it seems" sam continue anyways "it is looks like a vampire nest"

dean sighs and looks at his locket where he keeps his only pic of castiel "ok lets do that" his mutteres

later dean and sam are looking foir the vampires sam keeps worry about dean because he is anger more then usualy 

they interview the mother of the deceased "agent micheals and jackson" sam says stermly the woman is sad for her deads child

"when have you seen him last?" sam asks dean stares off into the skies thinking of castiel he sighs sadly and the woman wondered whats up

later samn is mad with deam "you dont help me with interview? you wont eat the burgers? talk dean what is wrong?" sam cries

dean rips off his shirt madly "not of your business sam!" he grunts sam cowers even thpough he is the much taller person

"but dean" sam is cut off by dean throwing a beer bottle at him sams doge quickly "go away sammmy I want to drink beer my sorrow away!" dean angery

sam hang his ghead with brotherly sorrow and leaves

alone deam cries it is not manly but alone he can crie

 

chapters 3

 

castuiel wanders alone in the world not knowing where to go

he doesnt know human culture so he wont talk to many people or go to buy anything because he has no money 

he sits poetically on a park bench thhe green grasses around him and the sky blues he looks at his shoes sadly

'why did I rejected him?' he think

a light brown bird with freckled beak hop at his feet castiel gives him breadcrumbs but a tan trenchcoat colored bird with a blue stripe down its chest come and the light brown birdy fly away with him

castiel tear "it is like how me and deamn should have been" he say with a whisper

in the parks catiel feels the first human emotuions and alone he cries

 

chapter 4

 

sam finally decides to take chagr 

he comes into room with force dean starts to tell him to go away but sam is not

"dean! its time for you to tell mre the truth!" sam says shaking deans shoulders because he is taller

dean breaks and cries like a lost child in disney land surrounded by fun but only seeing the sadness of ,lost mother

sammy carsses him brotherly "tell me whats bothering you" sam softly

dean tells him all about his confession of love for cas and him rejection and how he do not answer his prayers anymore 

sam listens kindly nodding sometimes "dean I had no idea" sam sayd

dean pushes sam away "yeah well whatever im over it" but sam could see that he was not but he played along

secretly that night sam checked on dean to see he was sleeping and then went into bathroom to quiet sam knows that cas blocks deans praying out of shame but he know castiel doiesnt expect sammy to prays

he sits on the bathtub edge and closes eyes to pray "dear castiel" sam says with hands clapped "please come back to dean because he is very sad and lost without you dont let him be heart breaked without you because you rejects him"

sam finishes buts laughs when he remembers to say amen "amen" sam says

he hopes cas has heared

far away cas hears the prayer "oh no" he say outloud to his self "I didnt know I mean that muich to dea"

castuel wipes his emotion eyes with his trenchcoats and tie "I have to get back to him"

 

chapter 5

 

dean and sam drive fast on the road "slow down" say sam

impala go faster with dean angers in the mirror his eyes are flashing with wild "never" den says

suddenlys the car swerves out of control sam shouts frightendly "watch out!" the speed was too much

but just before the impalas flips in crash castiel is coming and stops them with his angel

"cas!" dean out of the car runs to the angel sam smiles to himself with pride

castiel looks bashful with blush "I I am so sorry dean" he makes

dean looks to the side at the roads greyness stoicly with manly grit he says "castiel"

cas face is worried when dean talks like coldly "dea" he whispery hoarse

but dean tunrs to castiel with eyes once again like begfore alight with passion "I forgive you" says dean wiley

casiel smile like a human with happiness emotions "oh dean!" he crie throws arms around his love they hug tightly with a warm embrace like the fires of hell but pleasantly

sam lleans his head from imlapa window shouting "get a room you guys" sam says and everyone laughs happily  
dean kisses cas lovingly and they hug once again

the end


End file.
